


Sam Winchester's way

by Semyazza



Series: What could have happened, but did not happen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Freeform, Gen, I once thought I could write, I was wrong, Tags give too much information!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semyazza/pseuds/Semyazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second work of the series. Independent drabbles about 'what could have happened'.</p><p>This goes, again, for 1.01 Pilot.</p><p>--<br/>Sam Winchester says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester's way

**Author's Note:**

> Conductive criticism is more than welcome.

"Woah, easy, tiger."  A pause, a throb. Sudden recognition.

"Dean?" A laugh. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." There was criticism masked in the sarcasm of Dean's voice. Sam grabbed his brother's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and successfully turning the tables. Dean gasped. "Or not."

A few minutes later, when Dean's got already on his feet and has met Jessica, the brothers talk privately.

 

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean says, his tone sincere, open. It was rare for him. But Sam wasn't buying it: he felt tired, and annoyed at the night-time visit.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." And there was a hint of sadness on his tone, maybe a drops of missing innocence. 

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not." The answer was absolute. 

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." They're climbing up the stairs, voices growing in intensity until they reach the parking lot. 

"...and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors," protests Sam, and Dean can swear he still sees that little brother who said 'this isn't fair' whenever he got punished. But he pushes that thought aside, because he's now just a teenager douchebag —well, maybe more of a young douchebag; who needs to see reason.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it? Pretend nothing ever happened?"

"No. Not normal. Safe. I still put salt under the windows, for God's sake!"

"And thank goodness you do. That doesn't quit you ran away." Again, resentment taints his voice.

"I was just going to _college_! It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Following orders, exactly like you **do** ," retorted Sam, snarky. Dean huffed and stilled. It was a low blow. Still, he controled himself.

"Yeah, well. Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

Sam did not answer. The silence was heavy, and each one of the brothers wondered where the easy relationship they had was gone.

"I can't do this alone." It was the closest Dean had came to beg. And Sam realized it, he did. But...

"Yes, you can."

"Well, I don't want to." And the look was still there, even with the hurt. Sam sighed and looked down, thinking. Then he returned his glance.

The silence stilled once again.

"Okay." Dean seemed almost surprised.

"Okay?"

"But if we do this, we do this my way. We go on Tuesday."  
  
"But there's this hunt..."

"No, Dean, this is not negotiable. If Dad's been missing for a while, he can wait a damn weekend more."  
  
"What's so important you have to stay? Your girlfriend? Have you told her...?"

"No! I've got this... I have an interview. On Monday."

"What, a job interview? Skip it." 

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean snorts, with a smirk. Sam flushes a bit, but turns his head.

"So we got a deal or not?" Dean says nothing, but nods. Sam releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiles. Then, without notice, he hugs his brother. Dean makes a face and pulls free.

"Do I have to remember you...?"

"No chick moments. Fine." Sam laughs for a bit. It's awkward. But it's fine. "If you want to take a beer..."

"No, I have to get the road. Be careful."

"I've been away for years, Dean, I can take care of myself for two days." He answers, softly.

"Whatever, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Goodbye, Sammy." And with a roar and AC/DC playing, the Impala soon is lost in the road.

 

Sam sighs and gets inside.

* * *

 

 

On Sunday night, or maybe Monday dawn, drops of blood fall from the heiling, and when Sam looks up, startled, Jessica's mouth is open on a silent scream. Then there's fire, and Sam's trying to get Jessica down but he can't and strong arms came behind him and he hears a desesperate "Sam!" but he can't really hear, he can't really feel, he can't really -"Jess!", but he's being pulled away and everything hurts and he's hurt and he realizes he's sobbing outside the house, and he throws a punch, trying to get inside again, but he won't let him, Dean won't let him, "she's dead already, I don't wanna you to die, Sammy, Sammy, breathe, I'm with you, everything is gonna be okay", and he lets himself cry to sleep.

 

And when he's awake, he doesn't blame Dean one bit, because it's not his brother's fault, but his. And he looks at Dean and Dean nods, and they got into the Impala and they don't need to talk because there's no need for chick-flick moments when all they want is revenge.


End file.
